


弦贤：额前的守护

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Fourze
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25585897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Relationships: Kisaragi Gentarou/Utahoshi Kengo





	弦贤：额前的守护

几年后的今日，如月弦太郎和歌星贤吾难得碰上了一面。  
弦太郎穿着灰色的西装，今天学校放假，但喜欢的工作装。  
贤吾披着研究员的白大褂，从没想到会在午餐时间看到这位老友的出现。  
弦太郎咧着嘴笑嘻嘻的样子和当年上学时一模一样。他提着手里那装满便利店快餐的塑料袋，不容分说的邀请了对方吃饭。  
贤吾才不喜欢吃那些没营养的东西，但是偶而吃吃也不错，至少他身体没有以前那么差了。所以他拎着对方坐在了院里的长椅上。  
“想我了吗？”弦太郎故意笑着拍了拍对方的肩膀。  
贤吾忍不住冷笑一下，用握着汉堡的那个手臂甩掉了肩头的手，“谁会想你啊。”  
“我可是总想着你呢，所以才来找你！”  
“不要说的那么恶心。”  
“我们是朋友吗！一直都是朋友啊。”说完弦太郎心情愉悦的大口咬着汉堡，他没有忽略贤吾忍不住笑出来的表情。  
“啊，我们是朋友，一直都是，”贤吾看起来略惆怅。他看向天空，想到宇宙，还有那些过往。  
他们早就不是小孩子，也过了青春期，只是当两个人这样坐着想到过去的日子就觉得又回到了那段时光。虽然在这样的地方有些害羞，不过弦太郎和贤吾还是一起把目光放去苍穹。  
“我说啊，”弦太郎起头。  
“嗯？”贤吾一边把最后一口放入口中一边拉回来目光，等着对方继续说下去。  
“是朋友的话，就守护对方一辈子吧。因为朋友就是要相互相互，相互守护，一起走下去的。”  
“嗯。”  
“所以，贤吾，我会守护你一辈子的！”  
“你不要总是说这样肉麻的话。”  
“不，我是认真的。”  
“我知道你是认真的，”贤吾无奈的叹口气，都这个年龄了，说出来真是让人害羞。虽然他不会去否认这句话，“不过，总是…谢谢啦…”  
“过了这么多年，你也坦诚很多了，”弦太郎接受了对方的道谢，笑起来和今日的阳光一样好。他奋力一拍桌子，打气般的叫了一声，随后在贤吾的抱怨下狼吞虎咽的吃掉自己的汉堡。  
休息时间就是这样短，两个人只能下次再约，毕竟贤吾总是很忙。  
“对了对了，贤吾。”  
“什么？”刚要转身走的贤吾奇怪的回头。  
“等一下，你先转过身。”  
贤吾不知道这家伙脑子里又在想什么，至少成为教师以后可以思维行动稳重一点了吧？他等着对方回答的转过身，慎重的看过去。  
谁知道弦太郎快速凑近吻了一下他的额头。  
贤吾顿时觉得自己刚才太傻了，竟然就这样转了过去，“你在干什么？！”  
看着捂着额头因为尴尬脸红生气的贤吾，弦太郎早就习惯了，“这是誓言！我！如月弦太郎！会是歌星贤吾一辈子的朋友！所以！我会守护歌星贤吾一辈子！不离不弃！”  
贤吾看着眼前这个高举这首和大孩子一样对着天空发誓的人，不知道是生气还是开心，他哭笑不得，“不要说的好像结婚誓言一样，很丢脸。”  
“有什么关系。不管是结婚誓言还是友情誓言，这句子都表达了我的感受！”  
“好吧好吧，不和你争了….”贤吾觉得自己脸发烫，所以他也懒得继续下去。但是为了掩盖，他不得不转移思路，这让他想到了另一件事，“喂！说起来你刚才刚吃完饭没擦嘴吧？！不要这样就在我头上——…！！”  
结果那时候弦太郎已经大笑着提着垃圾袋跑掉，并且催促怒吼的贤吾赶紧回研究室。  
可能当他们在一起的时候，就会和以前一样，变成那青春期的毛头小子，做着出格的事情。


End file.
